


Ah, Unagi

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sushi, and danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unagi - mental discipline or a type of sushi.  You decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, Unagi

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post in preparation of the Shadowhunters premiere where someone equated the six "main" characters that end up in the core relationships to the cast of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Just to make this quick and easy, Clary is Rachel, Isabelle is Monica, Magnus is Phoebe, Jace is (totally) Joey, Simon is Chandler and Alec is Ross (the good parts of Ross!)
> 
> When I saw the post, this scene popped into my head, one of my favorite from F.R.I.E.N.D.S. and I immediately imagined it with the TMI crew.

Clary was explaining something to Simon - some sort of high-tech Shadowhunter weapons training manual or something - with Simon naturally being more concerned with the weapon itself and the brief glimpses of a half-dressed Isabelle as she did her own training exercises with Jace.  Ugh, boys.  But she persisted in explaining what little she knew (which wasn’t much.  She herself had been distracted by Jace’s biceps as he’d explained it to her.)

“And then there’s this tall… lanky thing.” She waved her hand at the… well, at least she thought it was a weapon.  DId she mention how she wasn’t paying attention.

“Speaking of tall, lanky things.” Simon finally gave Clary his undivided attention.  "Where’s the tall guy?  Y'know, the guy that glares at you like you just stole the last piece of birthday cake?“

"Alec?”

“I guess.” Simon answered with a shrug.  "I just call them Tall, Blond and Pretty.“

"I’m assuming I’m Pretty?” Jace said as he walked over toward Clary and the mundane, wiping down his sweaty chest with a towel, Isabelle off putting away the weapons.

“Clearly.” The sarcasm dripped heavily off of Simon’s tongue.

“Simon was just asking where Alec had disappeared to.” Clary asked the older, (vastly) more experienced Shadowhunter, batting her eyelashes coyly, and probably unconsciously.  Simon glared from behind his glasses.

Jace threw the towel around his neck and held both ends, looking around before looking back at the petite redhead.  "Don’t know.  Probably in his room reading dark poetry or listening to angsty music.  Or worse: doing research.“  Jace visibly shuddered at that and Clary giggled.  Simon’s glare increased.  And Jace, being Jace, noticed and couldn’t stop himself from poking.  "You shouldn’t glare like that.  You’re a bit young for wrinkles.”  Clary bit her lip to stop from giggling at her best friend.

“Y'know, you’re much prettier with your mouth closed.” Simon fired back and Jace’s eyebrows rose at that, having no comeback for it.  Clary, for her part, was looking between her best friend and her… well, whatever Jace was to her.  Just as she opened her mouth to calm the situation, something jumped out at her.

“Danger!”

Clary screamed and spun around, falling back into Simon while beside them Jace moved into action, raising the towel as a weapon.  All three froze when they saw it was just Alec, eyes wide as if to (correctly) portray crazy.  Realizing his parabatai was just… being Alec, Jace just stood there and the towel flopped back down over his head, obviously not holding itself up like a sword like Jace had wanted.

“I found him.” Simon eventually said, his glasses sliding down his nose.

“Are you crazy?” Clary growled at him as Simon helped her stand up.

“You want to be a Shadowhunter, then you have to constantly be aware.” Alec lectured her.  "Total awareness of your surroundings and possible danger.  What the Japanese call Unagi.”

“Isn’t that sushi?” Clary asked.

“No, it’s a state of mind.” Alec tried to make himself sound superior to the tiny mundane playing at being a Shadowhunter.

“No, I think it means freshwater eel.” Simon spoke up.  Alec glared, looking unimpressed.

“Okay, maybe it’s that, too.” He conceded.  "But the important think is to always be aware.“  At that moment Isabelle walked by, her bare stomach now covered by the hoodie Simon had taken off earlier.  The moment he saw his sister round the corner he repeated what he’d done to Clary.

"Danger!

Isabelle never even broke her stride, continuing past her older brother like nothing had happened.  After she had passed, Alec looked back over at the other three with a grin.

"Ah, unagi.” He said, taking his hand and putting his index and middle fingers to his temple.

“Oh, are we going out for sushi?” Isabelle asked, pausing in her stride to turn around and face the others.

“We could.” Clary suggested.

“Guys, it’s not - ”

“I know this cool place in Queens that serves great sushi.” Simon suggested.

  
“It’s a state of mind.” Alec tried to steer the conversation back in the direction he wanted it in.  But it was no use.  The others were already moving toward the exit, with Jace pulling a shirt on and Isabelle linking her arm through Simon’s. 

 "Guys.“ Alec whined.

"Alec, you coming?” Jace called back over his shoulder, smiling down at Clary.  Behind them all, Alec hung his head and sighed dramatically.

“Yeah.”

* * *

Cut to an hour later and the five of them were sitting at a table in a sushi bar, Izzy and Simon on one side, Jace and Clary on the other, with Alec sitting (awkwardly) by himself at the end, looking like the fifth wheel on a double date.  Everyone, even Alec (though grudgingly) was enjoying their sushi, talking about hand-to-hand combat, demon parts and Simon’s next show with his band.  You know, normal teenage stuff.

As they sat there, eating and talking like normal teens, even if the subject material was anything but, someone approached from behind Alec.  Just as the eldest Lightwood sibling was raising a piece of sushi to his mouth with his chopsticks, a very handsome, very sparkly face appeared next to his.

“Ah, unagi.” Magnus noted the sushi Alec was about to ingest.

Alec let out a (very manly - no, seriously) shout and dropped the chopsticks and food as he fell off his stool with a wild flapping of his long, lanky limbs, crashing to the floor and drawing a lot of attention.  Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn (for some reason in Queens) simply stood there and looked down at the graceful shadowhunter with the pretty blue eyes, his expression bemused.  Okay, that was a lie.  Truthfully, he looked like he was doing his best to not outright laugh.  Taking pity on Alec, the warlock reached down and offered him a hand up, which the Shadowhunter accepted, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet.

Once on his feet again, he righted the stool he’d been sitting on, rubbing the back of his neck and hanging his head in embarrassment as his face burned.  When he looked up, he saw Clary grinning at him impishly (she was short enough to be an imp.  Or maybe a troll).  

“Ah, salmon skin roll.” She mocked him by mimicking his earlier hand gesture, placing her index and middle fingers to her temple.  Alec glared at his sneakers, the flush extending to his neck.

“So, Magnus,” Isabelle spoke up, taking pity on her brother.  "What brings you here?“

"Oh, y'know.  High Warlock stuff.” He waved his hand in a lofty manner.

“Would you care to join us?” She asked as Alec resumed his seat.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Magnus answered with a charming white smile.  Instead of walking around the table to take the seat at the opposite end of Alec, the warlock simply snagged a stool from another table and sat it next to Alec.  Magnus sat down, shoulder brushing Alec’s comfortably and the warlock proceeded to tell them about the first time he had sushi back in the late eighteenth century.  Every time he embellished something, or used his hands to exaggerate a point, he would smile in Alec’s direction, and in return, the eldest Lightwood sibling found himself grinning back.  To hide it, he took another bite of his meal, aware of the attractive man next to him.

Ah… unagi.


End file.
